The application generally relates to a method and system for controlling a variable speed drive (VSD). The application relates more specifically to a hybrid pulse width modulation (PWM) method and system for controlling a VSD.
Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) is a power modulation technique that has been to vary power output in a Variable Speed Drive (VSD) for a long time. Although several different PWM schemes exist, normally only one method is used to operate the VSD over the entire operating range.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.